Waiting
by just-grey
Summary: A fic about Hodges and Wendy, my take on what should've happened in 'You Kill Me'. HodgesWendy pairing.


**Disclaimer: **_Yadda yadda yadda. I dont own purple bunnies..._

**A/N**: _This is dedicated to all my Wedges shippers and especially to Brass who inspired me to write this fic! Love ya sweetie!_

_Song is 'Waiting; by Renee Classer_

* * *

He couldn't get what she had said to him out of his mind as he sat alone in the break room. He had hurt her, even if he hadn't meant to, he still did…and that hurt him.

_You're so scared to show emotion  
that I think you're bleeding from within  
and 'I've tried to reach inside you_

Hodges contemplated the earlier conversation between Wendy and him in the locker room and inwardly cringed at the words spoken. He hesitantly lifted the Wendy based figure and cringed once again at his stupidity. Ever since that conversation the two had avoided each other-or rather Wendy had avoided him.

_And break the walls so we can Begin  
I've walked to hell with you I've done it all to please you baby  
And we've come so far that now I really you need to…_

He didn't mean to offend Wendy; she should have known that he didn't have control over the things that came out of his mouth. Hodges now began to think things differently and began to get annoyed with Wendy's actions and words directed at him.

I mean it wasn't like they were best buds or anything, why should he care? In fact, why should she care what his opinion is?

_I'm wanting to belong here  
I'm trying to hold on and understand  
That you've been through so much  
That its hard to trust someone again_

He had made up his mind by this point and was determined to get some answers, and now. Hodges looked up at the click-clacking of familiar shoes and saw Wendy making her way hastily towards the locker room; ready to head home she was out of her lab coat and looked some what happy to be leaving. Hodges quickly put the 'Wendy' doll down, closed all his files, set down his bottled water and made way after Wendy for another confrontation, yet again in the locker room.

_My dreams are always with you  
my hopes they lie within you baby  
but I've tried so hard that now I really need you to_

He was determined, he was frustrated, and he was confused; the passing people in the hallway all notice the distraught Hodges, but did not stop him. He arrived at the locker room and yanked the door open and charged towards Wendy, who was retrieving her things from her locker. She looked over him, surprised, and shut her locker and slung her purse over her shoulder; obviously not aware of the ever impending conversation. But, Hodges didn't care he continued his charges until he was directly in front of Wendy; she looked at him, surprised yet again.

_Let it out let it out let me in  
let it go don't ya no that I'm waiting  
for you_

"What is your problem?!"

She was struck with such force and bluntness that it caught her off guard.

"Um well if your referring to me going home then I'll let you know that my shifts over…so if you don't mind…" She made a motion with her hands as to indicate her leaving the room, but Hodges just backed up and leaned his hand on one of the lockers with a smug face.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

She put an annoyed and frustrated look on her face and looked at Hodges with slight disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about Hodges? I don't have time for your stupid games." She said defiantly.

"What makes you think you know everything about me? Why do you suddenly think we're best buds and that I need to tell you the truth all the time?" Questions were rushed at her with a rushed breath.

She opened and closed her mouth, but words never escaped her mouth.

"Why do you care?" He said this slowly with more of a breath than his earlier questions, and with sincerity.

She immediately looked up at him, mouth opening and closing once again.

"Be….because…."

"Because, why?" He demanded forcefully.

This time when she looked at him her eyes were filled with determination and compassion. His eyes faltered softly at the look she was giving him. She took two long strides towards him-her purse forgotten on the bench-took his face in her hands and passionately kissed his small lips. He was surprised at first, but immediately regained his senses and kissed her back; moving his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. To his disregard, however, she pulled away gently and looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Because I like you, you idiot."

And, with that statement said, she quickly turned, grabbed her purse and left the bewildered Hodges standing in the locker room alone with a slight smirk on his face.

_I want to see you let me see you let me in, let me in  
I want to know you, the worst about you I want to see everything  
Everything, everything_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my fic, reviews are love people! Hint hint ; )_


End file.
